


Mob Boss!Trafalgar Law x Fem!Reader

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, mob boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: [Hello! I see that the ask box is super full, I’m sorry for sending this! But I got a thought while scrolling through your blog. Could you do a scenario with Mob!Law? Kinda like the ones you’ve done for kid? (which were freaking amazing btw.)]





	Mob Boss!Trafalgar Law x Fem!Reader

 

_//Kinda sorta inspired by Pablo Escobar and also, fuck knows why, by Loki ~~my lil sparkle of sunshine~~ //_

 

“You’re imprisoned,” she said. “And yet I feel like you’re the one giving out orders.”

The man moved his gaze along her body, letting out a long sigh. Clouds of smoke surrounded the secluded corner of the nightclub, effectively hiding them from prying eyes; every inch of her being warned her about the danger that beamed from his presence - despite that, she moved closer, standing in between his legs and swaying her hips in a way that’d make everyone give in to her lead. 

“Dance for me.” 

His husky voice dripped with nonchalance as he leaned back on the sofa, a wry smile returning once more to his features. What she couldn’t express with her charms, she compensated with a steady eye contact while moving in rhythm. 

She was there to seduce, to please and to entertain, to wrap the man around her finger, even for one night - but before his glare, she was already falling for him. 

“How did you persuade them?” she asked, almost certain he won’t answer. “The government. The army. The public?” 

His brows furrowed, making her heart skip a beat in anxiety. The sudden lump in her throat must have been the result of a stuffy atmosphere in the club, since it couldn’t, simply  _couldn’t_ come from his gaze alone.

“Ditch the questions if you want to survive this night,” he responded after a while, gesturing to bring him a shot. Despite the man having a few of the whiskey drinks already, as she returned to her place in between his legs after a while, she wasn’t able to make out just any kind of alcoholic scent. 

He swung the glass, emptying it without a blink. Not when his hands eventually grabbed her hips, not when he started pulling her skirt down, but when his eyes met hers, she started feeling truly afraid. And yet, her fingers dove into his hair as she moved even closer than before, and when he brushed his lips against hers, the beat of her heart seemed to freeze. 

“I want to know,” she whispered, almost moaning at the heat of his body seeping through her skimpy clothing as their eyes focused on one another’s. “I want to know  _how_ you did it, Doctor.” 

Just a hint of his smirk growing wider flashed for a second before he kissed her, hard and fast, in contrast to his hands that kept stripping her with cruel slowness. At that moment, his touch awakened a bizarre wish for his body to never leave hers - he could take her, as many times as he wanted, that night and any other that had yet to come, and she would obey it all with pleasure. 

“ _How_?” he repeated, his movements growing in strength as her skirt finally pooled down at her ankles, leaving her in nothing else than dark stockings and a top that barely covered anything, which was one of the main reasons she decided to wear it. “The same way I already made you mine.” 

If she didn’t give in, her legs would have buckled underneath her in no time. Not that she had any kind of a choice - her common sense was long gone, lost somewhere among his grey eyes and hungry lips, leaving her craving for his closeness. 

“You’re aroused,” he muttered as she straddled his lap, her bare heat brushing against his groin in a frenzied feeling of lust. “You’re scared,” he continued as she tried urging his lips to devour her neck with a firm hand on the back of his head. Surprisingly, he hadn’t pulled back, only lingered a bit before biting into the sensitive skin without a warning. “You’re irrational.” 

She moaned, and maybe it was the faint flash of pure fear that cleaned her mind for a while, or just her senses returning to her mind, only to be lost once more in his overwhelming presence. Whatever the cause was, she realized they were still in a public place, and as much as she could let that thought away, she also wanted the man just for herself. 

“Doctor,  _please_ ,” she whimpered, her wetness already dampening his thigh. “Take me with you. Anywhere.” 

“We’re staying here,” he retorted with a voice that she didn’t dare to disobey. “The men in this club, they wouldn’t bat an eyelid if I fucked their wives in front of them. They’re weaklings. And I certainly can take a woman wherever I want.” 

His words made her let out a satisfied sigh as they connected in a kiss once more. She felt her thoughts blurring away, her mind slipping into a blissful nothingness, as a sound of a zipper being undone excited the desire in her gut. 

“How easy it is to control people,” he whispered into her ear. With how insistent his erection felt against her heat, she almost screamed his name in wild lust while buckling her hips forward. “You need to be ruled. To be led.” 

As he eventually filled her, the muscles in her body, previously strained and taunt, soon relaxed while giving in to his lead; the lazy way his length moved in and out of her. 

“Doctor~” she couldn’t help but moan with content, arms wrapping tighter around his neck. And when he hummed in approval, she felt as if there was no reward left to achieve in this world. 

“Isn’t this your natural state?” 

A sudden cloud of smoke engulfed them, covering her vision and clawing at her throat; if it was hard to maintain control before, now it became almost impossible, her head falling into the crook of his neck as she almost slipped into unconsciousness. He didn’t seem half as ecstatic as she was, but that didn’t stop occasional growls of pleasure to erupt from the back of his throat.

“Isn’t this what you craved your whole life?” 

Her eyes closed as she relished in his presence.The whispered words flowing into her ear soon turned into the only perceptive thing as she had to admit that he was right. 


End file.
